tsuna's birthday party
by darkfyre22
Summary: my first fanfic... tsuna x almost everyone gokudera, yamamoto, hibari, dino, etc. M for lemon on later chapters... sORRY FOR LATE UPDATE.. I KINDA GOT LOST HOW TO UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS SORRY
1. Chapter 1

TSUNA'S BIRHDAY PARTY

katekyo hitman reborn

pairing tsuna x everyone... =)

Writers note:

This is the first time that I'm going to make a fanfic so please bear with me. This chapter's a little boring. But please tell me what you think. Please read and review. And cut me some slack. Its not like I'm a professional writer or anything. Tnx.

Oh. Reminder. I don't own KHR. But I wished I do. Hehehe XD.

I like tsuna pairings so I'll play with all of the tsuna pairings in the later chapters. I'll add lemons later too. But I hope the lemon parts are going to be good. Don't forget to review okay?

WARNING. Yaoi. Boy x boy. If you don't like this stuff then don't read it. I'll rate this M for later chapters. Ill try update chapters every week. Hmmm today is jun 21, 2010. so next week I'll add another chapter if I have good reviews. =)

**Chapter one: birthday gifts**

It was the second day of the new school year of tsunayoshi sawada in namimori middleschool… he woke up early to the noise lambo and i-pin bouncing to wake him up on bed…. When he arrived at his classroom he was cheerfully greeted by one of his close friend gokudera hayato…. "goodmorning tenth! Woah, Your early today tenth" said hayato very cheerfully and loudly. Tsuna replied "goodmorning gokudera-kun " while thinking '_why does he have so much energy this early,' and then sighed_.'

Tsuna went to his seat next to yamamoto takeshi. When yamamoto greeted him "yo! Goodmorning tsuna" with his always charming smile, tsuna greeted back and can't help but yawn because hes still a little bit sleepy and its still early before their class start, "are you okay tsuna? You look like you need a little more sleep." Asked yamamoto, while gokudera just nodded while standing next to tsuna's seat, "I'm okay yamamoto, lambo and ipin woke me up a little bit early this morning that's why maybe I'm a little bit sleepy" said tsuna, while gokudera had his scowl and said, "how dare that idiot cow dare disturb the tenth's sleep."while taking out his dynamites. "I'll blow him to pieces once I see him",tsuna just sighed and looked at his school bag, seeing if he forgot anything. "calm down gokudera its not to big of a deal, hmmm tsuna do you want to sleep a little bit more? We still have 30minutes before class starts. Lets go to the rooftop." Said yamamoto while smiling. Tsuna thought about what yamamoto said and thought 'yeah a little more rest wont hurt' and replied "okay yamamoto thanks, lets go?" meanwhile gokudera was now glaring at yamamoto and said, "im the right hand man of the tenth, I'll take him to the rooftop to rest, you just stay here." While pointing at yamamoto. But yamamoto just smiled and put his hands over tsuna's shoulder "im a little tired from morning baseball practice to so I think I'll rest up a bit myself."

The three of them went to the rooftop and sat. yamamoto was the first to talk. "tsuna you can use my lap as pillow if you want. I don't mind."while grabing tsuna. and tsuna fell, his head landing on yamamoto's lap. While gokudera glared at yamamoto. The baseball freak just chuckled and ignored gokudera's glare. Gokudera was about to complain but was interrupted by tsuna saying "okay, are you sure you donty mind yamamoto?" and was replied with a nod from yamamoto, while gokudera just sighed in defeat sat next to tsuna's legs and said calmly "tenth you can rest your legs on my lap. As your right hand man that's the least I can do.". tsuna just replied with a "hmmhmm.. tnx gokudera kun" and gokudera put tsuna's two feet to rest on gokudera's legs. While gokudera took off tsuna's shoes. Yamamoto and gokudera just stared at the small brunet thinking _'hes so adorable while sleeping.. like he cant be any cuter. Well he's always adorably cute ansd irresistible but seeing him like this, sleeping calmly.' _Their thought was interrupted when the door of the rooftop opened and they saw hibari kyoya the school prefect and cloud guardian of vongola. Staring at the three of them while tsuna is still sleeping.

"the classes starts in 5minutes. If your going to skip class I'm going to bite you to death."said hibari. Gokudera was about to yell before remembering tsuna was still sleeping and replied. "the tenth wasn't able to get enough sleep this morning so shut up and leave us alone." Hibari was pissed but saw tsuna sleeping cutely. His anger seemed to lower a bit. And then yamamoto said to hibari. "sorry hibari-san but as gokudera said. Tsuna wasn't able to sleep well so we let him sleep a bit. Is it okay if you overlooked this just this once. We promise that when tsuna wakes up we'll go to our classes. Can you just give us a couple more minutes." And then smiled. Hibari just stared at the sleeping brunette for a minute and thought _'the herbivore does look like he didn't have enough sleep. Hmmm what to do. (1) I bite them to death and make them sleep for a different reason or (2)just let them do what they want and not disturb the sleeping herbivore.'_ Hibari decided on the second option. And told them in a mild voice "okay I'll let you skip one class. Just one class. If I see the three of you here after the second class starts I'm gonna bite you to death." And then he exited the rooftop. Gokudera and yamamoto sighed because of relief and looked if tsuna woke up from the early intrusion of the prefect. They were both happy to see that the brunette was still soudly asleep. Yamamoto unable to resist himself brushed the brunette's hair with his hand while smiling on the brunette. Gokudera saw this and got a little bit angry because of what the baseball freak was doing to the sleeping boss. "oi.. you'll wake the tenth. Stop doing that." But yamamoto just smiled at gokudera and asked, "next month is tsuna's birthday right? Are you giving him a present?" he was still brushing tsunas hair with his hand as he said this. Gokudera replied proudly. "of course! Im the right hand man of the tenth. I already had prepared a present for him 5months ago." Yamamoto replied "what did you get him for his birthday gokudera?" but the silver haired teen just glared at him and said "as if I'll tell you what my present to the tenth is baseball freak."

Meanwhile in the disciplinary committee room, hibari was thinking about the brunette and how he looked alluring while sleeping and called his vice president kusakabe tetsuya. "kusakabe go to the rooftop and see if the herbivore's are still crowding there. If tsunayoshi sawada is still sleeping use this." And handed a digital camera to the vice president. Kusakabe was confused so he asked. "president what would I do with this camera?" hibari just sent a death glare to his vice president and replied "take a picture of tsunayoshi sawada if he's still sleeping, and before I forget don't let them see you take his picture. Or else. Do you understand?" kusakabe just sweat dropped and followed hibari's order. Hibari was looking out of the window of the room thinking to himself and thought. _The herbivore's birthday is a month from now. Hmmm would I get him something… _hibari was holding a envelope that said 'sawada tsunayoshi surprise birthday party'.

_To be continued…_

SORRY IT HAS NO LEMON .. BUT ITS JUST THE FIRST SO. Lets see what will happen in the next chapters.

sorry i dont really know when tsuna's birthday really is.


	2. Chapter 2

TSUNA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY

CHAPTER TWO: gokudera's luck.

Hibari was holding a envelope that had a invitation inside it. Thinking if he is going or not going to the surprise birthday party of the brunette. It was made by tsuna's self acclaimed older brother, the bunking bronco dino cavallone. The letter said that the venue of the party was the sawada residence but knowing the house hibari couldn't even imagine how they will all fit inside the house. It wasn't small but knowing the friends and acquaintances of the brunette, it will be a very crowded party. "hmph… crowds" mumbled hibari.

While on the rooftop tsuna already woke up and they still have 15minutes before the second class starts. "yamamoto. Didn't the class already started? Why didn't any of you woke me up. The teachers gonna scold us now, I hope hibari san doesn't find out. He'll bite us to deats I'm sure of it" tsuna was already panicking but calmed by yamamoto, "it's okay tsuna. Hibari san came here an hour ago and told us we can skip the first class so don't worry", "yeah tenth like the baseball freak said. And I wont let anyone hurt you tenth as your right hand man I'll protect you with my life" said gokudera.

They were about to leave the rooftop when yamamoto remembered something. "uhm tsuna can you go ahead. Gokudera and I have something to talk about. We wont take long. Can you just wait for us by our classroom?", "uhhmm okay yamamoto, see you at the room." And tsuna left. Leaving gokudera and yamamoto in the rooftop. "what do you want baseball freak?" scowled gokudera. "I was just gonna ask if it's okay with you if I don't go home with you and tsuna today? I'm going to buy him a present for his birthday today. Can you cover for me gokudera?" yamamoto smiled to the other teen.

'_the tenth and me alone? What is he up to… well whatever it is at least I'll have the tenth to myself'_ thought gokudera and replied. "okay, sure!" and the two went to the classroom.

They saw tsuna by the stairs next of their classroom, sitting and waiting for them. "Tenth!" yelled gokudera. While yamamoto just waved and smiled. "hi gokudera-kun, yamamoto. I was just waiting for the first class to end, and uhmmm I thought it would be better if we went inside together" tsuna said to the two while blushing because of embarrassment. '_better with them than entering the room alone. I wouldn't know what to say if anyone asked where we were, and not make a fool out of myself' _thought tsuna. Yamamoto noticed tsuna's flushed face and put his arm on the brunettes shoulder and whispered to his ear. "its okay tsuna… we'll cover for you." And thought _'can he be more attractive than this? Well he's always cute but which was more alluring.. hmmm when his sleeping or he's blushing.' _The bell rang signaling the end of their first class, and the three entered the room, yamamoto still has his hands on tsuna's shoulder while they walked in and the silver haired boy sending death glares at yamamoto.

The day went by as normally to tsuna. But his two bestfriend were busy thinking. Gokudera thinking about what to do when his alone with the brunette while yamamoto thinking what gift is perfect for the brunette, as the class ended yamamoto said goodbye to the other two and said "tsuna sorry I have baseball practice today so I'll go ahead" leaving tsuna and a blushing gokudera. "gokudera kun are you okay? Your face is red" asked the brunette worriedly. Gokudera snapped out of his dirty thoughts and replied to the brunette "I'm okay tenth, your assigned to clean the room right? I'll help you clean. But I'll go to the bathroom first okay? I'll just wash my face" and before tsuna could reply the other teen was out of the room and on his way to the bathroom, "shit!" hissed gokudera to himself, _'thinking of the tenth that way I cant help myself, I hope he didn't notice how hard I was'._ And then gokudera unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down, And grabbed his hard cock and started pumping it. At first it was just slow strokes. While thinking _'the tenth, his body against mine. Those red lips. All to myself.'_

And he started pumping fast and hard. Pleasuring himself. "uhmm tenth!" moaned gokudera as he felt his peak approaching.. and a few more strokes he arched his back and his seeds were almost everywhere the toilet cubicle. Then he leaned against the wall panting and sweating.

Meanwhile in the classroom tsuna was almost finished cleaning up the room. _'whats taking gokudera-kun so long. I thought he's going to help me clean the room' _

"oi herbivore what are you doing here? Why are you still in the school." Muttered hibari in the class door. "HIII! Hi-hi-bari-san… I was assigned to clean the classroom today. It just took me a little longer than I expected but I'm almost finished cleaning." Said the stuttering brunette. Hibari just listened and after a while left without saying anything. Leaving tsuna breathing heavily because of the shock. After a while gokudera returned to the room as if nothing happened and saw tsuna waiting for him. "gokudera-kun I'm already finished cleaning. You said you were just gonna wash your face. Here.." said tsuna handing over gokudera his bag. "tenth I'm sorry. Let me carry your bag. I know your already tired." And grabbed tsuna's bag from him before he can even argue and putting one arm on tsuna's shoulder like what yamamoto always do. "tenth is it okay if I put my arm on your shoulder?"said gokudera with a slight blush. "I don't mind gokudera-kun but you already put your arm in my shoulder before you asked. No big deal. Let's go home?" replied the brunette. Not noticing the blush and grin from gokudera.

'_Maybe this is why that baseball freak always puts his arms on tenths shoulders. I can smell tenth's hai. Its smell's sweet. Like honey and strawberries. Maybe his shampoo. And I can feel he's warmth. His body smells nice too. I wonder what it feels like if I embrace him'_ gokudera then shook his head. _'no, no, no, don't think about those kind of things now. Were walking. Somebody might notice' _thought gokudera while fighting the urge to have a hard on. Tsuna and gokudera arrived at tsuna's home. "gokudera-kun wanna stay for dinner? And could you help me with some of our assignments? Please?" asked the brunette with a puppy eyed look.

"oi no good tsuna. Why is gokudera here?" asked reborn when they entered the house. "he's gonna help me with my assignments and our exams are coming up so I was just thinking that he can give me pointers on which parts to study." Replied tsuna to his home tutor. "I don't mind helping the tenth reborn-san and … that's all reborn-san" said the silver haired teen. _' phew I almost said that I want to spend time with the tenth all to me'._

"tsu-kun is that you?" called tsuna's mom from the kitchen. "yeah mom just got home" then from the kitchen lambo, i-pin and fuuta went to greet tsuna. _"stupidera what you doing here? Are you here to see great lambo-sama? Sorry but lambo-sama is busy now go home."_ Gokudera got pissed at lambo and pulled his dynamites out, Ready to blast lambo to small pieces yelling. "shut up you stupid cow!" tsuna hugged gokudera to stop him from hitting and blowing lambo. Gokudera suddenly stiffened because of shock because his tenth was hugging him very tightly. Gokudera liking the feeling of tsuna's warmth suddenly blushed and went silent.

Then tsuna noticed that gokudera was quiet so he though that he was already calm and let go of the taller teen. And then sighed, thinking _'why does he always want to blow things up.'_ But reborn saw gokudera's reaction to tsuna and finally understood what the silver haired teen feels toward tsuna. "tsu-kun who's there with you? Is that gokudera-kun? Dinner's ready get lambo and i-pin and lets all eat." They all ate at the dinner and as always it was rowdy. Then reborn spoke in between bites. "gokudera, stay here for the night. Tomorrow's Saturday so there won't be any problem. Is it okay mama?" reborn asked tsuna's mom. "I was just thinking the same thing reborn-kun… gokudera-kun can you sleepover? I'm going out tonight to a wedding anniversary party of a friend of mine. And I would be at ease knowing tsu-kun have you here." Replied tsuna's mom.

"But mom I'm not a small kid anymore. I can take care of myself and I can even take care of lambo i-pin and fuuta." Tsuna frowning,

" I know tsu-kun but with all the burglary and break-ins in the news i'll be

more at ease knowing gokudera-kun is here with you." And at what tsuna's mom said gokude ra's face lit. and thought _'I think this is the best day of my life, things cant get any better, im gonna be with the tenth.'_

"okay mom." Replied tsuna while putting his plate at the sink. "no good tsuna. Go take a shower before going to your room to study." Ordered the home tutor. "oh? Gokudera-kun you can take a shower with tsu-kun. I saw a tv show last night and they said that taking bath together is a great bonding time for friends, go ahead gokudera-kun, tsu-kun. I'll get gokudera-kun a futon and some clothes to change to. Go on…" gestured nana to gokudera and tsuna.

Gokudera felt he won the lottery. He was so lucky that he had the tenth all to himself and now their going to take a bath together. Tsuna on the other hand didn't almost mind taking a both with someone. Just embarrassed but knew well that arguing with his mom was a futile attempt, and he was a little bit tired because of long day.

They both entered the bathroom tsuna first when gokudera closed the door of the bathroom behind him as he went inside. And took off his clothes in one swift move. Tsuna was left in shock and embarrassed as he stared at the taller teen in front of him. _'what….whaa…..should I turn…gokudera-kuns big…what should I do…_'

"go-go-gokude-ra-kun, wha-whaat are you do..ing? so-sos..sorry I didn't mean to stare."

Stuttered the brunette and suddenly shutting his eyes and not moving an inch, he was waiting for gokudera's reaction. And then he felt gokudera hug him tightly. "tenth it's okay, you can look if you want to, I don't mind, as long as its you, only you tenth." Whispered gokudera while hugging tsuna tightly.

Tsuna felt his body was burning up, he felt awkward being held intimately by gokudera, but at the same time he felt gokudera's warmth and it felt good. While his eyes were still closed he felt gokudera undressing him, gokudera's hand going through his body, he started breathing heavily. Until tsuna was left with only his boxers, he felt more embarrassed and his face became a dark shade of red.

"Are you okay tenth? Are you mad of what I did? Pls I'm sorry I'm, really sorry,"

Said the depressed gokudera. And he ended the hug and turned away front tsuna.

Then tsuna feeling a little bit disappointed at the lost of warmth and the feeling of gokudera's sad voice made him look. And saw gokudera turned away from him and his head staring at the floor. Wanting to comfort gokudera tsuna reached out and put his hand on gokudera's shoulder. "sorry gokudera-kun, I just felt embarrassed and shocked. I'm not mad or anything… are you crying gokudera-kun? Can we take a bath already? I don't mind too…its just a bath right?" comforted tsuna.

gokudera felt mixed emotions welling up inside him. _' the tenth doesn't mind taking a bath with me. He was just embarrassed.' _ And then he replied "yeah tenth… its just a bath… sorry if I took your clothes off. Lets start tenth?" still turned away to the brunette. We was about to turn to face the brunette but tsuna stopped him. Holding his shoulders with both the hands of the brunette. "uhmm gokudera-kun don't you mind letting me get in the tub first before you turn? I'm still kinda embarrassed."

Gokudera nod in approval and tsuna took of his boxers and got in the tub. After hearing the splash of water gokudera turned to tsuna to see him only his face was above the tub water. And he sat in a small stool next to the tub to wash his body. When tsuna asked him, "uhm gokudera-kun… I was just wondering... why is your cock hard?" gokudera blushed to the brunettes question. Thinking what was appropriate to say gokudera decided to be as bold and simple as possible. "tenth. It's just because I'm here with you, and I kinda want you to see everything that I am so I just kinda got a hard. Please don't be offended."

"I don't understand gokudera-kun." Said tsuna with a Pout. Gokudera just sighed and told tsuna "it's okay tenth if you don't understand. Whatever happens I'm here. You can always count on me, your right hand man.". "thanks gokudera-kun, for everything. Uhm lets finish up bathing.. we have lots of assignment you need to teach me," mumbled the brunette but still can't take his stare of gokudera's hard cock.

"its very unfair" mumbled tsuna. Still staring at gokudera's manhood. "what's unfair tenth?" asked the confused gokudera.

"why is your uhm…. Your… cock…that big, its almost two or three times bigger than mine." stammered the brunette. Gokudera just stared at tsuna, couldn't think up of anything to say to the brunette. He can't explain that it became bigger because of him pleasuring himself all the time because of the dirty things he tought of the tenth. _'no I cant say that, he'll feel awkward towards me' _but he felt curious and hornier as he stared at the brunette, Still bewildered by his bigger manhood. He has to make a gamble. It was now or never.

"tenth you can touch it if you want." Then gokudera went in the tub with tsuna and after submerging in water. The tub water was up to his lower chest. He grabbed tsuna's hand and made tsuna feel his hard cock in his hands. Both gokudera and tsuna blushed deep red while gokudera left tsuna's hand to explore and feel his hardness under the tub's water.

"uhm gokudera-kun.. its kinda strange… I cant explain it but…" tsuna was interrupted by a light moan from gokudera. "ahh… tenth… it... feels good, please touch it more…. mmmph" tsuna just then was aware of what he was doing to his friend.

Tsuna spaced out but kept stoking his hand on the others hard cock. While his other hand went to play with gokudera's balls. Tsuna just stared at the silver haired teen moaning and panting under his hands.

'_what am I doing to gokudera-kun. I.. I.. im pleasur….' _Tsuna stoped mid thought and came out of his trance and stopped masturbating gokudera, he was about to leave the tub because of embarrassment muttering "sorry gokudera-kun I didn't know what came over me" but when he was about to step one of his foot out of the tub, he slipped and fell backward on gokudera.

With a sudden "umph" gokudera's hardness went inside tsuna's virgin hole. The silver haired teen grasped at the tub as he felt his hard cock throb and be squeezed by tsuna's hole. "uhhhg… so good.. t..tenth! Ahh…. So tight…." Gokudera moaned almost too loudly and shut his eyes, because of the sudden sensation he had. 'it's even better than what I dream and fantasized.' Thought gokudera.


End file.
